deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Grimes
Rick Grimes is one of the main protagonist of the Walking Dead comic book and television series. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far * Rick Grimes vs Ash Williams (Abandoned) * Rick Grimes vs Bill Overbeck (Completed) * Rick Grimes VS. Walter White. * Frank West vs Rick Grimes * Joel vs. Rick Grimes (Completed) * Rick Grimes vs Jon Snow * Rick Grimes VS Katniss Everdeen * Kenny vs Rick Grimes (Issue 120) (Completed) * Rick Grimes vs Lee Everett *'White Teletubby VS Rick Grimes' (Completed) With the Walking Dead-verse * The Walking Dead vs Left 4 Dead Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ash Williams (Evil Dead) * Kurtis Stryker * Nick Fury (Marvel) * Paul Blart * Rick Sanchez History Death Battle Info Background *Former Deputy from King County, Georgia *Favorite thing to yell: CORAL *Had a wife (Whore) and son (Annoying at first) *Worked with close friend Shane Walsh *Needs a hair cut *Has a Sweet hat *in season 2 he dodged a Wrench so he can obviously dodge a ball *The Tony Stark of plot armor Weapons *Colt Python revolver (TV Series) *AK-47 (TV Series) *HK Mark 23 pistol (Comic Series) *Norinco Type 56 Assault Rifle (TV Series) *Smoke Grenades (TV series) *IMI Uzi (TV Series) *Frag Grenade (TV Series) *Riot Gear (Comic Series) *Hunting Rifle (TV Series) *Baseball bat (TV Series) *Beretta M9 (TV Series) *Axe (TV Series) *Machete with a red handle (TV Series) *Hatchet (TV Series) *Knife (TV Series) *Hand Replacement (Comic Series) *Sniper Rifle (TV Series) *Car Door Shield (TV Series) *SMGs (Comic Series) *Fire Extinguisher (TV Series) *Glenn's Lighter (TV Series) *Walking Cane (Comic Series) *Modified Club (TV Series) Feats *Survived having his hand cut off *Killed countless People & Zombies *Survived a Shot which ended up putting him in a coma *Defeated Negan *Took a beating from the Governor *Tied in h2h combat against Shane *Beat up then later that day killed Pete Anderson *Was thrown into a pit without any weapons then killed the Super Walker (A Zombie covered in metal and spikes) with his bare hands *Beat Tyreese to a Pulp *was fast enough to Run from the woods to Hershel's farm in just a few minutes while carrying a dying Carl *Survived Terminus *Has such good aim he can shoot individual fingers off of people in complete darkness with a Colt Python from a distance of at least 12 feet *overpowered an Insane morgan *Lead his group of survivors through three different wars, several harsh Winters, A cannibal camp, Countless walker infestations of their camps, one time ever went up against a walker horde that was in the thousands and killed every last one. *Survived a Frag grenade explosion that sent him flying *Survived a 18+ foot drop onto solid concrete *Caught Lucille on fire and beat the shit of of Negan with it *Actually scared Negan *Somehow manages to constantly head shot foes dispute the fact that he aims his Revolver downwards *Got into a car chase with Negan *Constantly dodges and evades automatic gunfire *Survived an explosion that destroyed a bridge Powers/Abilities *Awsome Leadership Skills *Says some pretty Badass shit sometimes *Gives exactly: 0 Fucks *Great Strength *Extremely Fearless and is not scared of anything *Far above average speed *Police Training *Near Superhuman marksman *Scary *his Anger can Be extremely helpful in h2h combat *Gained some minor medical training from Dr. Stevens *Literal SuperHuman level aim *Infected with the Zombie Virus (Every one in the walking dead is already infected they just need to die without damage to the brain) *Goes for the throat quite often Adreniline Rushes (These Replenish as a Fighter deals out or Receives Damages making these extremely useful and Seemingly Infinite) * Ambush Attack: Deal 175% Damage to up to 3 enemies. All Teammates get +15% attack and +15% Defense for 3 turns. *‎ Respected Resolve: All teammates get +40% Defense for 2 turns & recover from Attack Penalties, Defense Penalties & Impair. *‎ Sidekick Support: All teammates regain 40% of their Max HP, and get +80% Defense for 2 turns. *‎ Instructive Commands: All teammates get +30 CRIT for 3 turns. *‎ Turn the Tides: All teammates regain 50% of their Max HP, recover from Attack Penalties, get +15% Attack, and +30 Crit for 3 Turns. *‎ Rain of Blows: Deal 275% damage and -50% attack for 4 turns to a line of enemies. *‎ Rain of Blows: Deal 275% damage and -50% attack for 4 turns to a line of enemies. *‎ Stay with Me: All teammates regain 40% of their max HP and recover from stun, impair and bleeding. *‎ Emergency Care: Deal 275% Damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. All teammates immediately regain 30% of their max HP and regain 30% of their max HP at the beginning of their next turn. *‎ Swift Strikes: Deal 300% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjusted to it this character gets +80% crit for 2 turns *‎ Bring The Heat: Deal 300% damage to up to 3 enemies All teammates get +50% attack Which Increases by 25% every turn for 3 turns. *‎ Double Shot: Deal 300% damage To up to 2 enemies this character gets +30% Defense for 2 turns. *‎ Flanking Fire: Deal 300% damage and -40% defense for 2 turns to up to 3 enemies. *‎ Straight Shooting: Deal 400% damage to one enemy this character regains 100% AP. Weaknesses *Overconfident *Sometimes Relies on other group members to defeat enemies *Not Very good at hand to hand combat *Currently has a Broken leg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Law Enforcement Combatants Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Modern Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Snipers Category:The Walking Dead Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants